Sobre el horizonte
by Kimi-Sousuke
Summary: Lo que inicia como una cita común y corriente, se convierte en un día para recordar en la vida de T.K. y Kari. Song Fic. Takari. "Estoy de pie junto al horizonte, quiero atravesarlo contigo, pero cuando el Sol está tan bajo...Todo está dorado; en la línea del horizonte" [Franz Ferdinand]


**SOBRE EL HORIZONTE**

 **Ship: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi y Kari Kamiya/Hikari Yagami.**

 **Este fanfic participa en la actividad navideña "Intercambio de fanfics" de la página de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers."**

 **Es también el último fanfic del 2015...Y mi primer fanfic de Digimon. Me despido de este año con esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Estoy de pie junto al horizonte

Quiero atravesarlo contigo

Pero cuando el Sol está tan bajo

Todo está dorado

En la línea del horizonte.

 _Stand on the horizon, Franz Ferdinand._

* * *

Estaban frente a la playa, justo delante de aquel lugar que algún día atemorizó a Kari, solo que esta vez ella ya no tenía miedo. Lo habían superado todo, juntos, como equipo, como desde niños con su hermano Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe y su preciado amigo Takeru. Y lo hicieron de nuevo, pero con nuevos amigos, fueron Davis, Cody y Yolei quienes los acompañaron en la nueva aventura y se les unió Ken en el camino, así fue como comenzó todo.

Y había terminado, lo habían logrado, vencieron sus miedos, salvaron al digimundo, a sus amigos digimon, y al mundo entero. Solo quedaban ellos dos ahora, de pie frente a la playa, con la suave brisa que se paseaba sobre los cabellos rubios del chico, y el corto cabello castaño de Kari. Habían quedado de verse platicar un poco y jugar en la playa, mientras sus compañeros digimon: Patamon y Gatomon jugaban a las escondidas en el parque, muy cerca a la playa.

—Por un momento creí que te negarías. —rompió el silencio Takeru.

—Ya no le tengo miedo al mar, ellos no vendrán por mí. —dijo ella, con determinación.

Takeru rió y abrazó a su amiga, le acarició el pelo con cuidado y la tomó de la mano, invitándola a bajar las escaleras y buscar un lugar sombreado donde sentarse, tenían tanto que contarse y el tiempo les parecía infinito en aquel momento.

Había una pequeña palapa, y ahí decidieron sentarse; ellos llevaban sus cosas para pasar la tarde y divertirse, iban ya con su traje de baño, por si les apetecía jugar dentro del mar, Kari llevaba consigo bocadillos, y T.K. unas sillas plegables, lo necesario para disfrutar la tarde.

—Takeru, a veces me pregunto porque yo no fui con ustedes al campamento, pude haberles sido de gran ayuda… —comentó en voz baja, aún le costaba desahogar sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que obtuviste la respuesta cuando encontraste a Gatomon, ¿no es así? —le preguntó él, tratando de animarla a hablar más, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que todos siempre estuvimos unidos por una razón, si bien al principio no pareció serlo. Ya sabes, por el incidente del que fuimos testigos cuando éramos muy pequeños, y de nuestra última pelea, cuando teníamos ocho años. Eso fue lo que acopló a todos.

Takeru lo meditó internamente, y Kari tenía toda la razón, lo que habían vivido juntos y con sus demás amigos tenía un motivo, que con el tiempo les fue revelado, pero ya no había porqué pelear más, ahora todo estaba en paz.

—Te entiendo Kari, fueron momentos cruciales. Tenía ocho años cuando partí al Digimundo, no fui solo, y todos cuidaron de mí, y lo que sucedió me hizo madurar. Kari, —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—de lo que pasa en nuestras vidas, hay que aprender de ello, no dejes que sea una piedra que se atore en el zapato, que sea una piedra que te ayude a escalar para llegar a tus metas.

La jovencita guardo silencio, puso atención a las palabras de su amigo, y notó algo en él que no había visto antes en otra persona. "Quiza me esté enamorando de él, pero…No, soy muy pequeña para estas cosas", se dijo a sí misma.

—Gracias, aunque no me lo hayas dicho antes, siempre lo supe. —contestó con una sonrisa. —Por eso ya no le tengo miedo al mar.

—Bueno, ya que no le tienes miedo, porque no vamos y jugamos un poco. —retó a su amiga.

—No quiero asolearme, pero está bien, voy a arriesgarme.

"No Kari, no voy a dejar que te enfermes o algo", pensó T.K. a la par que se quitaba su sombrero y lo ponía en la cabeza de su amiga.

—Así estarás bien.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? —dijo ella preocupada.

—No me enfermo tan fácil, anda, que el tiempo vuela.

—¿Y quién va a cuidar nuestras cosas?

—No te preocupes de eso, —y entonces chifló y Patamon llegó, con Gatomon a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa T.K. necesitas algo? —pregunto curioso el pequeño digimon anaranjado, mientras que Gatomon mantenía su usual semblante pacífico.

—Saldremos a caminar por la playa, bueno a correr un poco, ¿podrían cuidar nuestras cosas? —pidió Takeru.

Ambos digimon asintieron.

—Claro, pero ¿nos dejan comer un poco? Quiero probar la comida de la mamá de Kari. —expuso Gatomon, un poco tímida.

—Por supuesto Gatomon, solo no se los acaben, que T.K. y yo no hemos probado nada, será después de nadar un poco.

—Naturalmente, no puedes comer e ir a nadar después, hay que esperar para evitar algún accidente. —explicó Takeru a los digimon que estaban sorprendidos.

—Bueno, vayan con cuidado.

—Sí, y si necesitan ayuda solo chifla T.K. y estaré ahí como un rayo.

Y los niños sonrieron y partieron, sus amigos digimons se quedaron en la palapa sentados y abriendo los tentempiés.

—Gatomon…

—¿Qué pasa Patamon? Te noto nervioso. —le indagó a su amigo, mientras ella comía un sándwich.

—¿Kari ya no le tiene miedo al agua?

—Para nada. —le negó Gatomon. —Vi que estaba emocionada cuando me dijo que T.K. la invitó a salir y verse aquí, lo ha superado.

—Entiendo, entonces espero que se diviertan mucho. —anunció Patamon muy contento dando vueltas y levitando levemente.

—Ya verás que sí.

Los niños estaban caminando por la orilla de la playa, en lo que pensaban a que jugar, y entonces Kari vio a lo lejos que estaba el salvavidas y le dijo a su amigo:

—T.K. hagamos una carrera.

—¿De donde a donde?

—De aqui, donde esta la barra de bebidas, —señaló la niña—hasta donde está el salvavidas. —expuso ella.

—Muy bien Kari, pero el que pierda tendrá que cantarle una canción al otro.

—Acepto.

Y entonces marcaron una linea de salida y contaron:

—A la cuenta de tres Kari.

—Uno...—comenzó ella.

—Dos...—siguió T.K.

—!Tres! —dijeron ambos al unísono y salieron corriendo.

Iban ambos descalzos, aunque la arena estaba caliente y el sol les pegaba en la cara, los niños corrían como podían. Kari llevaba la delantera por un par de metros y se volteo a guiñarle el ojo a T.K. , y este tomó aire hasta alcanzarla y corrió con gran velocidad sin mirar atrás. Lo que no notó fue que Kari resbaló al esquivar unos niños que estaban haciendo castillos de arena y cayó. Fue hasta que T.K. casi llegaba a la meta, volteó y vio a su amiga tendida en la arena y se apresuró a verla.

—Kari...¿Estas bien? —preguntó al llegar a ella.

—Sí, —contestó sonriente—solo resbalé, pero todo bien, aunque me duele un poco el pie.

Takeru le tendió la mano y ella accedió.

—Lleguemos juntos a la meta. —expresó T.K.

Kari asintió, tomada de la mano de su amigo y ambos caminaron con lentitud, disfrutando del paisaje que los rodeaba, gente en la barra deleitando bebidas, familias jugando en el mar, otros asoleandose...

—Falta poco T.K.

—¿Te duele mucho aún?

—Un poco, ya se me pasará. ¿Cancelamos la carrera? —inquirió a su amigo.

—No, vamos a llegar juntos.

Y asi fue como sucedió. Kari apoyada de su amigo para mantenerse en pie y el abrazándola, ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero les pareció normal.

—Entonces, ya que los dos ganamos; ¿vamos a cantar algo juntos? —le dijo curiosa Kari.

—Si tú quieres...Claro que sí.

—Me encantaría Takeru, siempre he querido cantar contigo. —expresó muy emocionada la niña.

—Vale, así lo haremos.

Se sentaron en la orilla y guardaron silencio, observaban el mar, lucía tranquilo.

—Quizá sea buena idea meternos a nadar Kari, antes de que las olas suban más. —sugirió. —Pero antes, ¿ya no te duele tu pie?

La niña negó: —No, solo fue momentáneo, mira —y se levantó dando saltitos muy alegre.

—Entiendo, pero solo vamos a la parte baja.

—Me parece bien.

Se acercaron a la orilla y observaron que la marea estaba aumentando poco a poco y las olas que llegaban, azotaban con fuerza la orilla de la playa. Caminaron hasta donde el agua les daba debajo de las rodillas, y se sentaron. El agua estaba fresca, su color era de un azul claro, totalmente transparente, dejaron que las olas los cubrieran, y de repente Kari comenzó a hecharle agua a T.K. con sus manos y él también le siguió el juego. Se salpicaban agua con las manos hasta que estuvieron totalmente empapados, el sabor a sal había quedado impregnados en los dos niños, en sus cabellos, y en sus bocas pues Kari tomó desprevenido a su amigo y le aventó el agua en la cara, y a ella; cuando una ola no muy grande se acercó a ella la sumergió un poco y tomó por accidente agua del mar. Pero hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, no las necesitaban. Las sonrisas que se dedicaban mutuamente lo decían todo, la risa carismática de Kari, los gestos y muecas de Takeru...Hablar estaba de sobra.

A lo lejos una pareja de ancianos habían sido testigos de la escena del juego de los niños.

—Que lindo es el amor de niños. —le expresó la señora a su esposo.

—Si, se ven muy tiernos, me recuerdan a nosotros de adolescentes.

—Voy a ir a saludarlos. —dijo la anciana y se dirigió hacia donde Kari y T.K. jugaban.

Los niños permanecían ahora en calma, estaban cansados de jugar, de correr o por lo menos intentar correr sobre la playa, y de jugar a salpicarse agua uno al otro, estaban en completo silencio, hasta que notaron la presencia de la señora.

—Buenas tardes, jovencitos.

—Buenas tardes, señora. —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Veo que la pasan muy bien, ¿verdad? —y los dos niños solo se limitaron a sonreír. —Que pareja más bonita hacen ustedes dos. —les comentó.

¿Pareja? T.K miró a Kari y está a él, los dos quedándose perplejos ante ese comentario, "Pero si solo somos amigos", repasaron los dos en sus mentes.

—Señora, solo somos amigos, no malinterprete. —dijo T.K. un poco nervioso.

—Sí, además solo tenemos 11 años, somos pequeños para esas cosas. —respondió Kari riéndose.

—Oh, ya veo, perdonen entonces mi comentario, es que los vi tan unidos…—se disculpó la anciana. —Es una lástima, porque de verdad hacen buena pareja.

Estaban ahora más sorprendidos, era la primera vez que les decían algo así, en su vida lo habrían pensado, "¿Qué me diría Tai si saliera con su hermana?", especulaba Takeru, "¿Aprobarían mis padres algo como esto?", se preguntó también Kari, pero apenas y entrarían a la adolescencia, asuntos como esos no eran prioritarios.

—Gracias, pero solo somos amigos. —le respondió Kari con su simpática sonrisa.

—Sí, los mejores. —añadió T.K.

—Bueno, me alegra saludarnos, cuídense mucho. Hasta luego. —dicho esto, la señora se retiró.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron algo sobre el tema, era como si pudieran leer la mente del otro y mejor no hablaron de ello.

—Regresemos a donde esta Patamon y Gatomon. —dijo Takeru y levantaba a Kari.

—Sí, ya está atardeciendo, además, hay que cantar. —le recordó sobre su acuerdo.

—Perfecto.

Al llegar los esperaban sus compañeros digimon, que estaban medio dormidos.

—Patamon, levántate. —le decía Takeru a su pequeño amigo.

—Solo cinco minutos más T.K.

—Déjalo T.K. comió demasiado y ahora tiene sueño. —le explico Gatomon.

—No me digas que se acabaron todos los panecillos, sanwiches y alimentos que traje. —expresó Kari preocupada.

—Por supuesto que no Kari, aquí esta lo que dejamos para ustedes. Es que unos niños nos regalaron dulces pero yo no quise tantos, y le regalé algunos a Patamon y se los comió, creo que por eso esta así.

—Entiendo, entonces Kari, ¿qué canción quieres cantar?

—¿Alguien dijo cantar? —y el pequeño Patamon despertó fugaz.

Takeru se rió, Kari y Gatomon solo sonrieron, y la chica contestó:

—Si Patamon, T.K y yo vamos a cantar una canción.

—Es que hicimos una carrera en la playa y el que llegara al último le tenía que cantar una canción al otro, pero llegamos al mismo tiempo.

—Y entonces vamos a cantar juntos T.K y yo, los dos llegamos a la meta.

—Aaaa. —dijeron los dos digimon.

-Pero T.K. solo canta cuando se baña. —comentó Patamon, totalmente despreocupado y el chico se sonrojo.

—-No digas esas cosas en público. —le reprendió a su amigo.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Bueno, ¿van a discutir o van a cantar? —sonsacó Gatomon.

—¡Cantar! —dijeron los niños.

—Cantemos, vamos a ver…T.K. ¿Conoces la canción "Por siempre" de Ai Maeda?

—Sí, si la conozco, ¿quieres cantar esa?

—Me avergüenza cantar en público pero si es contigo, no tengo problema.

—Yo también la conozco. —dijo Patamon.

—Y yo. —comentó la digimon gatita. —Kari no deja de practicarla. Ay, lo siento, se me salió. —dijo riéndose. —Hasta me aprendí la letra.

—¡Cantemos juntos! —expresaron los cuatro ahí reunidos, y Kari puso en su reproductor de su teléfono, la pista de la melodía.

—Empezamos Gatomon y yo, ustedes nos siguen en la siguiente estrofa. —y comenzó el intro de la melodía.

Esperaron hasta la parte donde entraban sus estrofas y comenzaron:

—El tren que va hacia el mañana, completo no está su camino…No, así ya no puede seguir, se quedará justo aquí. —cantaron Kari y Gatomon con devoción.

Y continuaron la siguiente estrofa T.K y Patamon:

—Siempre tomados de la mano, juntos hay que terminarlo. Sí, cuando conservamos la fe creamos un gran poder…

Llegó la sección donde entonaban los cuatro, y tomaron aire para cantarla:

— Por siempre, por siempre, cada ocasión, compartimos una conexión. Por siempre, por siempre, a cualquier lugar; libres podemos volar… —y se movían los digimon al ritmo de la música, a la par que Kari y T.K se tomaban de las manos. — Por siempre, por siempre, cada ocasión, conservamos los lazos de unión. Sin duda, sin duda, nadie podrá vivir en la soledad…

.

Desde otro lugar, Yamato, o mejor conocido como "Matt", hermano de T.K, estaba reunido con Taichi, a quien conocían todos como "Tai", miraban desde lejos como sus respectivos hermanos con sus compañeros digimon estaban cantando y bailando.

—Parece que se divierten mucho. —comentó Matt a Tai.

—Nunca había escuchado a tu hermano cantar. —dijo Tai, refiriéndose a Takeru. —A mi hermana sí, se la pasa cantando casi todo el tiempo cuando hace los quehaceres de la casa.

—Ni yo, y eso que es mi hermano, pero como no vivimos en la misma casa…

—Lo comprendo Matt, dejemos que terminen de cantar y luego vamos por ellos.

—Entendido Tai.

.

Los niños seguían cantando y no se dieron cuenta que habían captado la atención de la gente, entre personas que se preguntaban cosas como: "¿El peluche está cantando?", "¿Qué clase de animal habla?", y otros que simplemente les parecía tierna la escena. Cuando terminaron todos les aplaudieron, Kari y T.K estaban algo desconcertados, pero agradecieron, la gente estaba a punto de preguntarles sobre sus pequeños amigos pero Matt y Tai intervinieron.

—Hola chicos, se nota que la pasan bien. —les saludó Matt.

—¡Hermano!

—Oye, Takeru, deberías cantar en la banda de tu hermano, ¿qué dices Kari? —dijo Tai, volteando a ver a su hermana.

—Yo digo que…No sé. —rió la chica.

—Bueno, es algo tarde, ¿es hora de irse no creen?

—Matt tiene razón, andando Kari, te cambias llegando a casa, solo ponte esto y ya, traje el auto de papá. —expresó Tai mientras arropaba a su hermana con una toalla de baño.

"Aún no queremos irnos", pensaron los niños con decepción, pero sus hermanos ya habían llegado por ellos, no les quedó más que pedir un momento a solas para despedirse.

—Gracias por todo Takeru, me divertí mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo. —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Takeru sonrió, beso la frente de Kari, y le dijo:

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

Y se prometieron ser amigos para toda la vida, tomándose del dedo meñique y haciendo la promesa de las mil agujas, sin saber que ambos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo:**

 **Es el primer fanfic de Digimon que escribo, espero haberlo hecho bien. Justamente acabo de ver las temporadas seguidas, hasta Tamers. Takeru y Kari desde niña se me hacen lindos juntos, son mi OTP, aunque respetando lo que me pidió mi amigo/a secreto, no puse cosas muy románticas, pues aún son unos niños :v, y el día que llegue a escribir algo más serio sobre ellos sería AU o semi AU, pero ese es otro cuento.**

 **La canción que cantan es "Itsumo Itsudemo", ending 2 de Digimon Adventure 02, originalmente la canta Ai Maeda, seiyu de Mimi Tachikawa, y la versión en español se llama "Por siempre", la letra que puse es del cover en español latino que hizo Marisa de Lille con Ricardo Silva, no la puse entera uvu solo la mitad, creo ._., la encuentran fácil en YouTube.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en todo este año, les deseo lo mejor :)**

 **Se despide Kimi-Sousuke~**


End file.
